gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06 Zaku II
The MS-06 Zaku II is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam metaverse. It is based upon the earlier MS-05 Zaku I. The Zaku II is one of the most enduringly popular mecha designs in anime history. MSM-01 (MS-06M) Zaku Marine Type See MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type. Later Developments Although the original Zaku II was obsolete by the end of Zeon's war for independence, its design was frequently revisited in following conflicts; for instance, the RMS-106 Hi-Zack of the Gryps war, the AMX-011 Zaku III of the first Neo-Zeon war, (to a lesser extent) the AMS-119 Geara Doga of the second Neo-Zeon war and the OMS-06RF RF Zaku of the Mars Zeon Rebellion. Variations Many of the following configurations never appeared in any actual animated form, but they are official Mobile Suit Variation. MS-06FS Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom This was a limited edition MS-06Fs built for Captain Garma Zabi, commander of the Zeon's Earth Attack Force, similar to the standard MS-06F Zaku II, but with four 40 mm machineguns in the head for increased effectiveness in close combat. When Garma Zabi was assigned to Earth, he brought his Zaku II Custom with him, however he rarely sortied with it after being assigned to a leadership role. Other variations *MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type *MS-06C Zaku II *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type *MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer *MS-06F Zaku II [Stutzer] *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06FS Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06L Zaku II Missile Type *MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku II *MS-06MS Bulbs (Zaku II Monkey Special) *MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06R-1A High Mobility Type Zaku II *MS-06R-2P High Mobility Type Zaku II *MS-06R-2S High Mobility Type Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *MS-06R-3/MS-06R-3S Early Prototype Gelgoog (Zaku III) *MS-06RD-4 Zaku II Prototype *MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-06T Zaku Trainer Type *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Makaku *MS-06W Worker Zaku *MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku *MSN-01 High Mobility Psycommu System Zaku Specifications MS-06FS Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom Manufacturer: Zeonic Company Operator: Principality of Zeon Unit type: customized mass production general purpose mobile suit Dimensions: head height 17.5 meters Weight: empty 56.2 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rating unknown Armament: 4 x 40 mm machine gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 120 mm machine gun, drum-fed, 100 rounds per drum, spare drums can be stored on waist armor storage racks; 280 mm Zaku bazooka, 4-round magazine, can be stored on rear waist armor storage rack; heat hawk, battery powered, can be stored on waist armor storage rack Pilot: Garma Zabi MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type Manufacturer: Zeonic Company Operator: Principality of Zeon Unit type: mobile suit Dimensions: head height 17.5 meters Weight: max gross 76.8 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rating unknown MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Makaku Manufacturer: Zeonic Company/Principality of Zeon field engineers Operator: Principality of Zeon Unit type: artillery mobile suit Dimensions: overall height 14.0 meters Weight: empty 50.0 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 951 kW Armament: 8-tube missile launcher, mounted on lower tank body Category:Universal Century mobile suits